Un temps d'hésitation
by Niacy
Summary: One shot, song fic sur une chanson de U2. Milo a enfin osé se déclarer, mais comment Camus va-t-il réagir ? Milo X Camus.


_Les paroles en italique dans l'OS sont celles de la sublime chanson With or without you de U2._

_J'ai entendu cette chanson hier soir et cela m'a inspiré. C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent._

* * *

**Un temps d'hésitation **

* * *

_See the storn set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

J'attends ta réaction mais tu es si indéchiffrable, même pour moi qui suis ton meilleur ami. Je te connais si peu. Pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe derrière ces si beaux yeux bleus qui me rappellent la couleur d'une nuit d'été dépourvue de nuages. Aucune réaction, aucun tressaillement lorsque je te l'ai avoué. As-tu compris ce que je t'ai dit ?

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of neils she makes me wait_

_I wait without you_

Je n'en peux plus. Tu es si près, tu es si loin. Notre amitié ne me suffit plus. Je veux plus, toujours plus. Mais tu n'en es pas capable, je le sais et plus que ton silence, cette évidence met mon cœur au supplice. Ton amitié est déjà une énorme concession que tu m'accordes, je le sais. Et pourtant, j'ai cru voir plus. Je l'ai cru.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

Camus, mon beau Camus. Regarde-moi ! Vois comme je te vois, toi l'homme de glace, toi le seigneur du froid. Je t'aime, je te l'ai dit à l'instant, mais toi ? Peux-tu éprouver un tel sentiment ? Toi, qui a passé la majeur partie de ta vie à te cacher derrière un mur de glace, ressens-tu la brûlure de l'amour dans ton cœur ?

_Througt the storn we reach the shore_

_You give it all, but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

Tu n'es pas de glace comme le pense la majorité de tes pairs. Tu aimes, tu détestes, tu peux être triste et éprouver de la joie. Oh, oui Camus, bien que tu te le refuses, tu es toi aussi un homme. Je sais que derrière ce masque d'indifférence se cache un être passionné. Je l'ai vu au quelques sourires que tu me concèdes et aux trop rares éclats de rire que tu m'as accordés. Tu n'es comme cela qu'avec moi. J'ai conscience du cadeau que tu me fais. Donne-moi plus, je t'en prie.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, toi, mon ami de toujours. Je ne pouvais plus te regarder sans te l'avouer. Je suis incapable de garder ce secret dans mon cœur. Te le cacher serait te mentir et je veux que tu saches tout de moi. C'est d'ailleurs le cas et pourtant tu ne me rejettes pas. Alors je t'en supplie, réagis ! Dis quelque chose mais surtout ne me repousse pas, j'en mourrai. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, fais-en autant. Ouvre grand la porte de la forteresse de glace qui enferme ton cœur, ouvre-toi à moi ! Ou laisse-moi rester avec toi, comme l'ami que j'ai toujours été.

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

Non, Camus ne part pas. Regarde-moi ! Je t'en prie, ne te barricade pas derrière ce mur d'indifférence. Derrière ce visage et ces yeux impassibles se cachent une tempête d'émotions. Je le sais. Tu essaies de rester digne mais tes mains tremblent. C'est à peine perceptible mais elles tremblent. Oh, Camus, s'il te plait ! Non, ne bouge pas ! Tu viens d'esquisser un pas en arrière. J'ai tout gâché. Oh, Camus, je suis tellement désolé. Tu dois me détester.

_My hands are tired_

_My body bruised, she got me with_

_Nothing left to win_

_Nothing else to lose_

Ma gorge se serre, je n'ai plus de salive. L'air autour de moi se raréfie, je ne peux plus parler. Je ne peux plus m'excuser. Je t'ai trahi, moi, ton seul ami. Oh, pardon ! J'ai été égoïste. Je sens mon visage s'empourprer. J'ai chaud. Mon cœur me fait mal. Ton attitude est comme un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine. Tu ne veux pas de moi. Je l'ai compris, mais puis-je rester ton ami ? Je sers les mâchoires. Je ne veux pas pleurer, pas devant toi. Tu n'aimes pas la faiblesse, mais tu es la mienne, Camus, mon ange des glaces…

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

Je fais un pas en arrière. Tu es trop près. Ton aura glacée me brûle désormais. Moi, le Scorpion qui n'a peur de rien, je suis effrayé à présent. Je ne peux plus rester en ta présence. Ton silence est éloquent, trop lourd de sens. Je vais partir, rentrer au pays. Pourquoi t'ai-je suivi dans ce pays inhospitalier, où il fait si froid, où il neige tous les jours, où tu as perdu la capacité à aimer ? Parce que tu me l'as demandé ! Je ne peux rien te refuser. Je me retourne, je ne peux plus supporter ton indifférence.

- Reste Milo !… Reste avec moi !

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

J'ouvre grand les yeux, n'osant croire ce que je viens d'entendre ! Je suis figé, immobile comme une statue de sel. Ta voix, à peine perceptible, résonne dans ma tête. Ai-je rêvé ? Est-ce une fantaisie de mon esprit torturé par le doute et le chagrin ? Non, quelque chose de froid me retient, alors que j'allais prendre mon manteau. Mon regard se pose sur mon avant-bras. Ta belle main fine et puissante s'agrippe à moi. Tu as la peau si blanche en comparaison à la mienne. J'ai l'impression de rêver mais le froid qui se dégage de ton corps est bien réel. J'ai des frissons.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

Je me retourne lentement, je ne veux pas te faire fuir, ni te faire peur. Tu me regardes avec une telle intensité ! C'est étrange, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela. Tes yeux brillent de mille feux, il y a tant de tristesse sur ton visage, d'ordinaire de marbre. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine, je sens mon souffle se faire court et ta main qui s'accroche toujours à mon bras !! Tu n'as pas coupé le lien qui nous retient l'un à l'autre, toi, qui refuse tout contact d'habitude. Que veux-tu ?

Je te fais face à présent et tu ne bouges pas, fidèle à toi-même. Ton regard est si expressif, trop. Je vois un bouillonnement intérieur mais je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter ! Tu as l'air si différent. Tu ne baisses pas la tête et affrontes mon regard inquisiteur. Tu sembles me demander quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je ne voudrais pas me tromper.

_One heart_

Le temps s'est arrêté, je me suis perdu au détour des deux saphirs qui illuminent ton visage de porcelaine. J'avance légèrement vers toi et tu n'as pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, ni en avant ni en arrière. Nos corps se frôlent mais ne se touchent pas, mais c'est tout comme. Ton souffle est court. Tu as peur ? De moi ? Je ne te ferai aucun mal, jamais. Je sens ton souffle frais sur ma joue. Mon cœur bat plus vite dans ma poitrine. Nos lèvres s'effleurent, je peux deviner ton goût sucré mais je n'avance pas. Je veux que ce soit toi qui décide. Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles.

_One hope_

Tu ne réagis pas. Cela fait quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, je n'en sais rien, une éternité en tout cas que nous sommes là, en face de l'autre, nos souffles se mêlant. Tu n'es pas prêt. Je le savais. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne m'as pas rejeté non plus ; alors peut-être qu'un jour mon beau Camus, tu me le diras que tu m'aimes. Car c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Je serai toujours là pour toi. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

Je baisse les yeux, mon cœur se serre. Je me recule à contrecœur. Ma vue se brouille, c'est trop d'émotions pour moi. Au revoir mon Camus. Je te laisse dans ce pays glacé que tu affectionnes tant.

_One love_

Quelque chose de froid et d'humide s'est posé sur mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce que… ? Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes mais à cet instant, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pour reprendre un rythme démentiel dans ma poitrine. Camus ! Tout mon corps résonne de ses battements infernaux, j'ai le souffle coupé. Je relève la tête et mes yeux plongent dans ces orbes marins qui me sont si familiers et si étrangers à la fois. Je suis captif de ce regard lumineux. Tu te tiens droit comme toujours, le port de tête altier. Rien dans ton attitude rigide ne me conforte dans mes sensations. Si mon cœur ne battait pas si vite dans ma poitrine et je croirai avoir halluciné.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

J'ai chaud, mes mains tremblent. Oh Athéna, pardonnez-moi ce que je suis sur le point de faire ! Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et je me lance. Les yeux fermés, j'attrape ton visage fin et délicat entre mes mains et je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine lorsque tu réponds à mon baiser. Je peux mourir en paix. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Je souris en approfondissant notre baiser et des larmes salées se déversent sur mes joues. Si tu ne me tenais pas dans tes bras, je pense que mes jambes ne me porteraient plus.

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

Mon cœur hurle de bonheur, je suis au paradis, ton paradis. Camus, mon ange, mon seigneur des glaces, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de toute la Terre. Nos lèvres se séparent à contrecœur pour reprendre notre souffle. Tes joues ont pris une légère couleur rosée. Cela te va si bien. Je plonge mes yeux dans les tiens et te murmure :

- Je t'aime mon Camus. Plus que tout au monde, plus que moi-même.

Tu me souris. Mon cœur fond. J'embrasse délicatement le bout de ton nez, j'ai peur de le casser. C'est idiot.

- Apprend-moi, Milo. Apprend-moi à te monter que je…

Tu as baissé la tête, trop gêné pour affronter mon regard. Je relève ton visage angélique d'un index sous le menton, j'approche mes lèvres des tiennes et, tout en t'embrassant doucement, je répète toujours les mêmes mots, inlassablement, encore et encore… Ces mêmes mots qui brûlaient au fond de mon cœur depuis des années, avant qu'ils ne s'étouffent dans un nouveau baiser passionné.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu._

_Biz, Niacy._


End file.
